Something more
by cherry1033
Summary: People thought that she had everything a girl could ever want. But only she knew the truth. And then suddenly for no apparent reason everything started to fall apart. As if a switch turned off somewhere .She learnt that fighting is not always an option. Sometimes you have to let things go. Lose who you were to be who you are. After all beauty begins the day you start being yourself
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

"I heard that when you die your whole life flashes in front of you like a film...

MAKE SURE IT'S WORTH WATCHING.

'Thats what I believe in. I'm gonna give people a reason to remember my name.

Yeah,they'll remember Annabeth so wil you, right?

I'm Annabeth. Daughter of the great Athena Chase(Well not that great but yeah...whatevs)

I am 16.I've grey eyes and blonde hair in princess curls. enough with the introductions, back to the present.

"Hey, Annie!"Must be Thalia."Don't call me that Thals!"I always hated that !"Sure Annie!"She is...well, Thalia's a punk-emoish kind of girl. She loves black. That's the only color she wears. She does a lot for others. Especially her friends. But once you mess with her, you're dead.

Then there's Piper . BEAUTIFUL. Thats the word that comes to your mind when you look at her. She is a Cherokee so she has that awesomely tanned skin perfectly matching with her lovely kaleidoscopic eyes and choppy brown hair. Her dad is the famous Tristan McLean. He's like the best actor of the generation. Despite his busy schedule, he always takes out time to be with her.

We three were lying down in my lawn. I think it was 11 at night. We were laying there gazing at the stars.

"Gods! That feels so great!"Piper sighed."I always fell that i have a sort of connection with these stars..."she continued.

"Yeah. Me too. I always thought that they are trying to say something or maybe show something."

"Stop it you two. I am trying to talk!"Thalia shouted at us. She was on the phone talking animatedly with someone. Maybe Jason, her brother.

"Oh shut up,Jase" Yep. It was Jason. With that she dropped the phone.

"What happened now?"Pipes asked in a bored tone."Nothing "she waved her hand dismissively. We understood that at that point of time nothing means nothing. I changed the topic." School starts tomorrow." I said.

"I'm excited. I get to audition for the play. "Piper said. So this time we were having a play in which the seniors get the leads. Pipes isn't that much into acting but she really wanted to impress her dad who was coming to watch the play. A surprise.

Suddenly Thalia scrambled up."What?"Piper and I asked in unison."Tomorrow's the first day of senior year. It should be the best."She continued."we have to look absolutely stunning tomorrow and take a sort of grand entry you know like the girls take in those chic flicks? we need to show everyone who the boss is."

"Um..by others you mean Khione? Piper guessed. Khione was a bi**. She tried to bully us on our first day of highschool. Thalia being herself slapped her. Hard. Since then she constantly tries to make our life a living hell. And has been failing miserably.

"No! I mean yes. .please?"She looked at us with a puppy dog expression but honestly it looked like a seal who was really hungry.

"okay."I sighed.

"okay?"Thalia asked "oh! Okay""yes!"she fist punched in the air and did a weird victory dance while Piper and I laughed at her was so good to have her back. A few years ago she got sort-of talking to anyone nor a living zombie.(later we knew that it was because her dad,Zeus,went to Greece with and Thalia couldn't live without each realized this and thought it would be best for both of them to stay day we got our Thalia back.)

While these two were talking about god- knows- what , I thought that maybe this year would really be different for all of us. Maybe I'll tell him this time. Tell what I feel. Tell him that I love him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Annabeth_

 _It was dark. So dark that for a second I couldn't believe that there is a thing called light. I was running. Fast. my legs burning from the pain . I felt hard pain in my chest. As if I broke a bone somewhere. I was hyperventilating. Where was I?...In a forest. With creepy ,fallen trees . It looked as if there was a storm last night. Or day.I couldn't tell the difference. I suddenly stumbled and fell. I think my foot got stuck somewhere. I cursed. My ankle . It was ...bent in a weird angle. And gods, it hurt. As if a thousand pins were striking my leg at once._

 _Suddenly I heard a sound. I looked up to see a shadow of a person. It was close to me. Too close for my liking. My vision blurred. I knew that I SHOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING. SAID SOMETHING. I should 've immediately backed up. BUT I COULDN'T . I couldn't feel a thing. Numbness seeped its way into my body and all of a sudden I couldn't take it any any more. The pain in my head and ankle was too much for me to bear. My vision went black and I passed out from exhaustion._

I woke up with a sudden jolt. Breathing hard. Beads of sweat rolling down my face. All these dreams stopped a few years back. Then why today?after so many days. They were the cause of my ruined childhood. I was scared to talk to anyone, trust anyone . I was bullied. I was the outcast of the school. Just because of these dreams. They were so real that i would wake up screaming at night. Gradually as i grew older, they stopped. Could they mean anything? maybe a sign-

My thoughts were cut off by a voice. My phone. Where did I keep it? ...Yeah. Found it. Apparently, Thalia had called me. 13 times. I rolled my eyes. She doesn't know a word named "patience". I sighed and called back. She picked up on the second ring. "What the hell Annabeth?! I really hope you rot in hell!."she yelled.

"Good Morning to you too, Thals"

"Oh shut up Annie!-"Don't call me that Thals"

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay"

"So why didn't you pick up my calls?" she asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"I was sleeping."I answered and then yawned."What?!" She yelled. Again.

""Oh come on Thals!stop yelling." I replied back getting slightly irritated.

"Getting irritated are we? First tell me,what's the time? she asked.

I glanced at the clock. Confused."7:10" I muttered back. WAIT! I looked at the clock again. "Shit! Thals! I am late!" I yelled. Freaked out.

"now what do I do?"I asked.

"Get ready of course"she replied in a duh- tone."Me and Piper will pick you up in 7 minutes."

"Its Piper and I Thals" I couldn't help but reply back.

"First tell me Annie, do you know what are you gonna wear?

"No!" I replied back. "Don't panic Annie. Just go to your closet take the first thing you see. Wear it. Brush your teeth. Comb your hair. And run out to the door where Piper and I will be waiting for you."she replied. Trying to sound calm.

"okay? She asked

I nodded but then I realized that she couldn't see me. So I replied back"okay".


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

"Hmm... Now what to wear" I whispered to myself. See , I've got this habit of talking to myself. Anyways I searched and quickly found some clothes i liked and ran to the bathroom. I had a quick shower and came out in the room with a towel around my body. Just then, I heard a lock turning and my eyes widened. Shit! the door is not locked.

"whoever it is don't come inside, I'm getting dressed!" I shout. Just in time.

"aahh!" I heard two voices shouting outside. Huh. Bobby and Matthew. Ladies and gentlemen meet my two very annoying brothers Bobby and Matthew(they're twins)

"why the hell are _you two_ shouting?!" i asked/yelled. Seeing as i didn't get any reply, i resumed getting ready. I glanced at the clock, only 4 minutes left ! I seriously should at least try getting up early. But the problem is, I can't sleep early. Like, even if I get in bed at 10, I lay awake thinking. And honestly, when I see people falling asleep instantly, I get a bit creeped out. Like,seriously don't they have thoughts?!. I was brought out from my thoughts when I heard a familiar horn.

What?!They're here already?

I got dressed quickly and decided to let my hair down today. I was wearing a strappy dark blue tank top with black and white wave print shorts. After that I quickly dapped on some make-up and ran out of the room . On my way down I stepped on a lego piece courtesy of my brothers grabbed an apple and said a quick bye to my stepmother Helen."Bye Annabeth."she replied in a sleepy tone. well, no wonder. she came home late last night from god knows where and now she's up at 6 again to send the boys to school.

I yawned and quickly got into the backseat of the car.

"Hey guys!"

"hey Annie"Thalia replied adjusting the rear-view mirror. I looked at Pipes, curious as to why she didn't say anything and saw her busy on the phone.

"ooh... talking to Jason are we?" I teased her

She instantly looked up already blushing."wha-?.N-No ju-just something umm.."

"Oh come on Pipes we all know you like my baby , everyone except him."Thalia said chuckling while Piper just rolled her eyes and resumed doing whatever she was doing earlier.

"umm... Thals don't you think we should slow down a bit?you'll get us all killed." I told her.

" Wait,let me , No."

"But we're going really fast! we'll get a ticket."

"Come on girl, calm your tits I'm not dying anytime soon and I won't let you two die. So just chill!"

"Fine." I sighed.

"So,Pipes" I turned towards her" whatever happened to the grand entrance you were talking about earlier?"

"Oh.. well we don't need to do anything cuz we look hot already and many jaws will be dropping when people see my baby"She said patting her car.(yeah the car is hers but Thalia's driving). Piper got a new car as a gift from her dad. And not just any car. It is The Mercedes-Benz S-Class Cabriolet. Believe me, I'm jealous of her. Really jealous.

We just chatted up all the way to the school and soon too soon for me we were in front of our school building.

"Ready bitches?"

"Ready" We breathed together.


End file.
